


Devatie [[Devin x Katie]] Drabbles

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	Devatie [[Devin x Katie]] Drabbles

Kathleen Winnie Zhang was getting pains and aches in her abdomen, she had been for weeks now! She presumed she would be menstruating soon, even though her period would be a week early! But, she had her doubts on the period theory. She asked her mother, whom suggested she get her reproductive system checked, to see if she had an infection or the beginning staged of reproductive cancer. Better catch it now before it was too late.


End file.
